


Love Me Tender

by bukkunkun



Series: The Player's Adventures in Offland [10]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of reprieve reveals hidden agendas.</p><p>Said agendas, however, are not necessarily detrimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on jerkin_off, like always.
> 
> Also, taking some artistic liberty here, I actually have no idea what happens if you linger after a Zone has been purified…

There hadn’t been much fanfare after the purification of Zone 3, just a few tired congratulatory pats on each other’s shoulder and exhausted smiles were shared, before the Batter insisted on moving onto the next Zone, the Room.

The Player, however, was exhausted.

“Batter,” they spoke up as the Batter approached the red box that would take them back into the Nothingness. “Wait, can we just…”

“We’ve got only one Zone to go, Player, just a little more,” he pressed, grabbing their hand just like he did when they were being chased by Enoch, and gently tugged them along. “Hold on, alright?”

“Yeah, but,” the Player pulled back on the Batter’s grip on their hand. “I’m just really, really tired, Batter. Can’t we just… I don’t know, can we take a rest in here for a while, or something? Please? We’ll be perfectly safe here; this place is already purified, right?”

The Batter looked down at his Player, eyebrow raised.

“I’m a hundred percent sure that if we go out there right now, I’m going to flunk in battle at how tired I am, and we’re not going to be able to do shit.” The Player sighed, and at this, the Batter smiled slightly, before eventually nodding.

“Alright, fine.” He agreed, but then his eyes widened when his Player’s knees buckled and he dove forward to catch them before they fell, looping an arm around their waist and pulling their arm over the back of his neck so he could support them and pick them up.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” his Player chuckled sleepily, “Never was one for physical exertion.”

The Batter chuckled, shaking his head fondly and headed back into the monorail, where there was no one around, not even Zacharie. Gently he laid his Player down on the seats and they curled up like they were in bed, smiling up at him as he sat down on the ground next to them, the three Add-Ons hovering around outside in agitation.

“Just a little power-nap, ‘kay?” his Player smiled at him, and he nodded, smiling gently at them as he watched their eyes slip closed and their breathing even out in slumber. He smiled at their peaceful expression, and he threaded his fingers into their hair, lovingly stroking it with much affection.

They continued on like that for many a long moment.

Suddenly, his Player mumbled in their sleep, and their expression darkened, their brow creasing in their sleep. At this, the Batter’s eyes widened—he didn’t know what to do, his Player needed their sleep, but he should wake them up from their nightmare.

He looked down at his free hand, and shrugged. Worth a try, he thought, before gently, his touch feather-light, he slipped his hand into his Player’s, and gently squeezed it reassuringly.

“I’m here,” he whispered into their ear, “I’ll protect you. I don’t know how to purify dreams, but I’ll be here to hold you when you wake up, frightened.”

He gently reached over and planted a soft kiss on their forehead.

“I love you, my Player.” He whispered.

He didn’t know if they could hear him, but they did calm down, and a small smile spread across his Player’s face, and all was well again.

* * *

“So _you_ did it,” his Player speaking up woke him from his own dreams, and the Batter raised his head, blinking blearily—had he fallen asleep without knowing? His vision cleared to show him his Player smiling warmly up at him, holding up his hand still in theirs as they were still lying down. “You calmed me down when I was sleeping.”

“Yes,” he replied, before yawning, and his Player laughed lightly.

“Seems you were tired too.” they chuckled, before looking down at their intertwined hands. “Y’know, you couldn’t do something like this with me before.” They noted, shifting their hand so that they could lace their fingers between the Batter’s, “Holding hands. You could barely touch me back then.” They chuckled, “You’d always just grab my shoulders or something.”

“Well, things change as time goes by,” the Batter replied, squeezing his Player’s hand slightly, earning him a smile that slowly spread across his Player’s face.

“They sure do,” the Player replied, “Mind telling me what changed in you?”

“A lot of things,” the Batter answered vaguely, his eyes set more intently on the way his Player’s fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his own. “Have you changed?”

“I suppose,” the Player nodded, “I finally found someone who cared enough to comfort me in my sleep.”

The Batter smiled and, without thinking, kissed his Player’s forehead, earning him a light giggle before he realised what he had just done.

“Oh, I,” he began to say, but his Player, still smiling that kind little smile of theirs he had grown to love so much, shook their head and they leant up to kiss him softly on his lips.

“I love you too,” they smiled. “I heard you say it in my dream.”

A blush spread across the Batter’s cheeks, and they laughed, butting their foreheads lightly together. “Dork.” They chuckled fondly, and the Batter grinned back at them.

“Out-of-shape fatty.” He replied, before leaning in and kissing them again, gently, lovingly, as he climbed up on top of them on the seats. Parting, they laughed lightly, their breaths mingling with each other’s at the proximity of their faces.

“You’re going to fall off,” the Player noted.

“Do I look like I care?” the Batter grinned, before leaning in to kiss them again, just slightly, before parting again. “Do you want it, though? I don’t want to force you…” he asked against their lips reverently.

“Of course, you big baseball dummy.” They grinned down at him, “Just give it all to me.”

“Greedy lardass,” the Batter chuckled, before leaning up and kissing them again, just as softly as ever, as his hand came down and slid past the waistband of his Player’s pants to feel their arousal already wet and leaking at his fingertips. His eyes widened slightly. His Player was already _this_ aroused for him? That turned him on all the more and he felt himself harden in his pants, thinking that all _this_ , all these raw emotions his Player had were all for him, and him alone. He rubbed his fingers over them, wetting them with his Player’s arousal as he drank up their moans into his mouth.

When he deemed his fingers fully wet, he pulled away from kissing his Player breathless. “Sit up, and part your legs,” he whispered, and with a small whimper, his Player did as he asked, sitting up and parting their legs to either side of the Batter, allowing the man to reach down to their entrance, and gently prod at it, sliding the tip of his lubricated finger in.

“Relax,” he murmured into their ear, holding them close to himself with his free arm, feeling them trembling against his body in either fear or ecstasy, he didn’t know, but prayed fervently that it was the latter. “I won’t hurt you.”

His fingers slowly pried his Player open, taking their time and slowly entering them knuckle by knuckle, as they helped tightly-clenched muscles loosen and relax.

When he was able to slide three fingers in and out without problem, he was already painfully hard and leaking himself, and his Player’s whimpers had long transformed into moans into his ear.

“Can I come in now?” he asked, his voice gravelly, but still full of love.

His Player nodded feverishly, wrapping their arms around his torso and burying their face into the crook of his neck. “If it hurts, will you stop for me?” they asked shakily, breathily, and the Batter nodded.

“Whatever you want me to do,” he assured, groaning lightly as he released his weeping cock from his pants and pressed it against his Player’s puckered entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Mhm.” His Player nodded, and he saw them screw their eyes shut in nervous anticipation. Gently, he pushed in, slowly pushing the head in past the rings of muscle, earning him a strained gasp from his Player when it fully entered.

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

“N-not yet,” his Player stammered, “Keep going.”

Nodding, yet inside he was unsure, the Batter pushed on, slowly entering inch by deliciously agonising inch, progressing only when he heard his Player whimpering from needy pleasure rather than pain. Finally (though to him it could not come any sooner) he was fully sheathed into his Player, and they were loudly gasping for air against his torso, shaking uncontrollably.

“Does it hurt? Tell me, and please, be honest.” He whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I-it hurts,” the Player stuttered, choking on air before continuing, “J-just let me… let, let me get used to it…”

Nodding, the Batter held his Player close to himself, only to feel their tears wet his shoulder. Gently he pulled back and wiped them away, kissing his Player’s cheeks lovingly as he whispered ‘I love you’ into their skin over and over again, his lips roaming over tear-moistened cheeks and bitten lips in an effort to calm them down.

It took a while, and the Batter’s raging erection was really starting to hurt, but he wouldn’t risk _anything_ to hurt his Player. It was his Player who told him when they were ready.

“Batter,” they mumbled into his ear after a while. “I’m… I’m ready.”

It could not have come any sooner. The Batter nodded, before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, earning him a mewl of pleasure from his Player as his cock sheathed back inside them.

“Here I go.” He told them, and they nodded, before the Batter began to pick up his pace, starting from slow-paced thrusts, he slowly started to build up speed and strength, coaxing whimpers and gasps from his Player’s lips at first, before they escalated into loud moans and garbled, desperate diminutives of his name.

“I-I’m-I’m going to,”

“Go on,” the Batter grunted, thrusting particularly viciously into his Player, and they let out a loud moan as they tipped over their climax. Their walls clenched tightly around the Batter, and he groaned so loudly it echoed in the monorail’s walls, and he came into his Player, spilling his warm seed deep into them.

Panting, they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking for a while, before the Batter gently pulled out of his Player, semen dripping out of their entrance.

“God, that’s pretty hot,” the Player laughed tiredly, and the Batter looked at them, a bemused smirk on his face. “What, in my world, people have like, the weirdest kinks, I swear.”

The Batter chuckled, and kissed them gently. “I’m assured.” He replied, “But it looks like we’re going to have to rest again.”

“Don’t mind,” the Player smiled, lying back down on the seats, scooting to their side to allow some space beside them. “We’ll clean up later; I’m too tired right now.” They grinned. “Let’s cuddle?”

“If you insist,” the Batter grinned, shaking his head and setting his hat aside, before awkwardly lying down next to his Player. They spent a good minute trying to figure out how to lie down comfortably together, the both of them laughing brightly, but eventually they settled with the Batter lying down on his back and the Player on their side, half on top of him, half barely touching the seat beneath them and heavily resting on the backrest instead.

“Sleepy time,” the Player cooed, hugging the Batter close before letting their eyes droop closed.

“I just have a question,” the Batter spoke up, and the Player smiled up at him.

“You’re my first, yeah.” They answered, before he could ask, and his eyes widened slightly. “And I don’t regret it. Not at all.”

The Batter smiled down at them, and gently kissed their lips. “I love you, my Player.”

“I love you too, Batter.”

Their breaths lulled each other to dreamless sleep.


End file.
